


An Angel Found in Hell

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby, Blood and Injury, Death, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is scanning a battle zone for survivors when he is injured. While escaping the fighting he discovers something he wouldn't have had he not been hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battlezone

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be more chapters coming so don't get your panties in a twist.  
> I'm open to constructive criticism and I welcome any other feedback as well. Enjoy :)

Tony felt weightless for a moment before his body hit the city's only paved sidewalk. His face slammed into the helmet's interior and he winced as a sickly crunch echoed through the metal suit.  
"That'll leave a mark..." he said to no one now that Jarvis had vanished along with his armor's last bit of power. 

He'd been flying over a warzone in the middle east, trying to locate the innocents caught in the battle and rescuing as many of them as he could. He had managed to save as many as thirty people before he'd been hit with a grenade and knocked out of the air. He'd thankfully landed out of the thick of the fight and was able to right himself and start stripping the damaged suit from his slightly less damaged limbs.  
He pulled a sparking piece of machinery away from his bloodied face and mumbled "And I just installed an AC in Mark 11."  
Tony stood shakily and looked around. He'd landed in a fairly safe place, a city block with a few (closed) shops and a couple of people trying to hide inside of them.  
Tony wiped a sheen of blood from his face with the back of his hand and blinked what remained away. He was in worse shape than he knew, with large lacerations and broken bones riddling his body. And he had been so sure the iron man suit would protect him.  
Tony's eyes widened as he heard the battle nearing. He stumbled through the street, abandoning his mutilated creation for the doorway of a one-story house. He silently prayed and sure enough, when he tried to open the door it was unlocked.  
Tony limped further into the seemingly empty home, checking for a means of communication. He found none, but what he did find to his horror was a woman lying face down on a mattress. Tony didn't have to check to make sure she was dead but he did anyway and was later happy that he did. He rolled the woman over and underneath her he discovered a wriggling infant, scrambling for breath under the weight of it's mother.  
Tony gasped and backed away, having to stop and compose himself before he could approach the baby.  
The baby was dressed in nothing but a cloth diaper. He (Tony was pretty sure it was a he) began crying forcefully, wailing seemingly louder than any noise Tony had ever heard.  
Tony lunged forward and clutched the infant to his chest saying "No no no no, please don't cry! It's okay little guy, I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe, I promise."  
A loud buzz came from over the roof of the house and Tony carefully, with the baby still in his arms, made his way to the window. A helicopter with shield logos hovered overhead. An agent in black spotted him and nodded to him, acknowledging his presence and his need for assistance. The helicopter's roar only made the baby scream harder.


	2. Diaper duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Steve are apparently looking after the kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little in between chapter because I've been having trouble continuing this story. Hope you like :)

"Hey, Phil. Do you need some help?" Steve asked from the doorway.

Phil turned around and had baby powder on his face and a suspicious, yellow stain on his white button up shirt. A diaperless baby giggled on the changing table Phil was standing in front of. 

Phil dusted his face and shirt off before answering "Yes please."

 

Steve smirked at him and came to his rescue. "Wow, you're terrible at this." He chuckled as he diapered the infant.

Phil frowned.  
"Well, how do you know how to do this? The kid's only been here a couple days. You couldn't get that much practice in that amount of time so you must have a background with children."

Steve shook his head.  
"Nope. I've never taken care of a child before Tuesday. I have been the one regularly feeding and changing him though so I like to think I've gotten the hang of it."

Phil glared at Steve suspiciously while he was facing him but the second he turned back to the baby his face relaxed and he smiled. Despite popular belief, Phil did have a heart. 

Steve pointed to Phil's shirt.  
"Can I ask what the stain is?" 

Phil looked down at the damp, yellow spot. "Shit, when did he do that?"


End file.
